lanstationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lei Espacial
As seguintes são sentenças/crimes que você pode aplicar aos devidos infratores delas durante seu trabalho como Segurança da Estação, assim como os procedimentos que você é obrigado a seguir. Isso é somente um guia, durante uma emergencia pode não ser possivel cumprir com todos os procedimentos, no entanto ignora-los ira levar a conflito com outros jogadores e possivelmente administradores. Procedimentos Padrões Procedimento Padrão ao Prender Alguém Obs: Alguns criminosos são mais perigosos do que outros, e assim é experado que a segurança use o caminho mais seguro para si mesmo ao prender um criminoso enquanto se mantendo dentro da razão. Nunca use letais em alguem que já está preso ou algemado, mas use letais, por exemplo, em um tiroteio contra uma equipe de detonação nuclear. Quando um suspeito está posto para ser preso: * Se você ver alguém que não pareça muito suspeito posto para ser preso, sua primeira reação deve ser perguntar pelo rádio da segurança (:s) o motivo dele estar preso. As pessoas podem esquecer de tirar o status para ser preso de criminosos com quem já lideram, e prende-los novamente só irá levar ao ex-criminoso ficando irritado e possivelmente uma rebelião. Se você receber informação de que a pessoa cometeu um crime, ou não receber uma resposta, prossiga com o procedimento. * Se o suspeito não parecer perigoso, aproxime-se do suspeito e anuncie que eles estão sendo presos, e tente por as algemas neles. Se eles correrem, você pode adicionar um minuto a mais a sua sentença por resistir a prisão, e se fugirem, aplique um minuto por cada 2 minutos que ele permanece desaparecido. * Algumas vezes, o suspeito pode claramente paracer perigoso (ensanguentado, com equipamento roubado, portando armas ou andando no escuro por uma maintenance). Eles estão provavelmente postos para serem presos por uma boa razão. É recomendando que você prenda elas imediatamente, ignorando os procedimentos pacíficos acima. Chamar por reforços tambem é uma boa ideia, imediatamente ou após a prisão. Quando um suspeito não está posto para ser preso : * Você encontrou um suspeito cometendo um crime. Primeiro, confira o quão severo o crime é. Se é algo pequeno e facilmente reparável, diga a eles o que eles fizeram e tente lidar com o caso de uma maneira pacífica. As vezes é so um caso de auto-defesa ou pessoas tentando recuperar items roubados. Se você acha que prende-los é a melhor opção, anuncie a prisão e algeme-os, então arraste-os para a prisão e diga a eles os seus crimes, certificando-se de por o tempo correto por cada um. Se eles tentarem fugir, aplique um minuto a mais, e se fugirem, aplique um minuto a mais por cada dois minutos. É simples o suficiente e todos os seguranças devem tentar primeiro uma aproximação pacífica. * Se o crime é algo severo como assalto, invasão de um lugar (não simplesmente entrar em areas restritas, mas quebrar janelas ou algo do tipo para entrar nelas), ou roubo de algo importante, use o seu bastão de choque (Stunbaton) ou a sua arma de choque se eles estiverem fugindo. É recomendado que você peça por ajuda através do rádio de segurança (:s antes da fala) se a vítima fugir ou se você viu varios criminosos. Nesses casos uma aproximação pacífica provavelmente falharia e iria por a sua vida e a vida das vítimas em risco. * Finalmente, suspeitos podem estar cobertos em sangue ou usando equipamento restrito porem nao estão postos para serem presos. Nesse caso, uma aproximação pacífica tambem é perigosa. Se o suspeito parece estar distraido, use a sua mascara para anunciar a prisão (clique no icon no topo da tela). Se ele continuarem a fugir, use a sua arma de choque (taser) e rapidamente ponha algemas no indivíduo. Obs: Somente aplique as sentenças de Resistir a Prisão ou Iniciar uma Caçada se a pessoa estiver ativamente tentando fugir de você e se a prisão foi anunciada (ou caso eles estiverem claramente fugindo de você no caso de uma aproximação pacífica ser perigosa). Procedimento Padrão ao Por Alguem Em Uma Cela Detalhadamente abaixo estão os procedimentos que você deve seguir ao prender alguem: * Update your fellow Security Officers every time an arrest is made or a situation is ruled out, preferably before even arriving at the Brig. The Warden will be happy to update the Security Records for you and prepare a cell for any incoming prisoner and this will usually avoid gross misunderstandings (especially if you are the kind to leave a cuffed prisoner in the hallway and go back on patrol). * If the suspect wasn't set on Arrest, you should do it now using your HUD Sunglasses just in case there is a problem during transfer (or at least ask someone to do it for you). * Head to the Brig with your suspect by pulling him. * Once you arrive look for the Warden. He will usually be happy to deal with prisoners himself since his job consists of guarding the Brig and handling prisoners. If he isn't here, ask for his presence over the Security channel and continue if he doesn't show up. Note that if a Warden indeed is here to process the prisoners, you should stop here and go back on patrol. * If you are certain the suspect committed the crimes he is charged with and you know about the exact details, then send him to a Brig Cell. Remember to set the suspect's status to Incarcerated with the HUD Sunglasses or the Security Records. * If you need to search your prisoner, pull them to Interrogation, buckle them on a chair and strip their backpack, pockets, belt and any coat that contains storage space. Search those thoroughly and confiscate any item they shouldn't own. Remember to contact the respective owners so that they can retrieve them, or failing that keep them safe in the Evidence Room until needed. * Go to one of the Brig Cell wings and set an appropriate time for the prisoner's sentence, then pull him inside. * Open the Prisoner Locker and carefully review what the prisoner is wearing. * If you haven't already, strip the prisoner's backpack, tool-belt and ID if it has Brig access. Emptying the prisoner's pockets might be a good idea too. Put it all in the locker. * OPTIONAL : The orange prisoner clothing in the lockers can also be used for regular sentences. Usually, doing it for sentences under 10 minutes will get you yelled at. * Close the locker and buckle the prisoner down on the bed. * Open the interaction menu and unhandcuff them with a flash in hand. Flash the prisoner once the handcuffs come off to make sure he doesn't pounce off the bed and smash you in the face. * Pick up the handcuffs and leave the cell. Activate the timer, the Prisoner Locker will automatically lock for you. * If there is any confiscated equipment left in Interrogation, don't forget to put it in a locker in the Evidence Storage. Put the confiscated equipment in Evidence Bags for extra style points. * Since a Warden isn't here and you had to do all of this (unless you are the Warden) you should most likely stay in the Brig waiting for your prisoner's time to be up. Remember to completely update his Security Records and check the cameras if you are really bored. * When the sentence is about to end, update the prisoner's status to Released and go back to the Brig Cell. * When the timer runs out the Brig Cell will open and the locker will be automatically unlocked. The prisoner is now allowed to get his equipment back from the locker. Tell him to do so if he doesn't know. * Let the prisoner sort his inventory again, and then accompany him outside. He will usually be happy to leave the Brig and won't mind you opening the doors for him. Drag him outside and buckle him on one of the lobby chairs if he is braindead or catatonic. * Now that the prisoner is released, make sure his status is set to Released (don't put it to "None" so that he can be booked as a repeat offender properly) and then go back on patrol. Note that from time to time the suspect might have to be questioned either because the charges against him aren't enough to sentence him or because he has resisted a random search. In that case, bring him to Interrogation and search him using the above method, then either release him if there are no more charges against him or apply the appropriate sentence. NOTE : Any time spent in the Brig from the time where the suspect is properly charged and is being processed counts towards their sentence. The cell timer will automatically count down for you even if it isn't activated, so if you have to give them medical attention or interrogate them try to set it beforehand for long sentences (for short sentences under 3 minutes, save yourself some time and release them once done) If the suspect is to be permanently arrested : * Make absolutely certain that you have authorization. The Warden, Head of Security or at absolute worst the Captain should usually be contacted, you cannot put someone in Perma from your own initiative. * Head to the lockers in the Perma Wing, grab the prisoner clothes already inside and drop them nearby. Drag the prisoner over the locker and strip everything off him. NOTE : Permanent prisoners are authorized to have headsets and headgear that don't protect them from space and allowing them to keep those will minimize risks of rebellion. * Dress the prisoner in prisoner attire, close and lock the locker behind you and drag them to Perma proper. * Enter the Perma area and buckle your prisoner to a bed. * Flash them, unhandcuff them, take the handcuffs and leave, make sure to close the airlocks behind you. NOTE : Prisoners put in Perma tend to be little shits (usually because they are Traitors, antagonists in general or are in there for a good reason). No-one will mind if you remove the soap (every single prisoner ever will try to throw it at your feet to slip you, strip you and escape) and move the gear in Execution so that prisoners can't break the window and loot it. Note however that going any further in preventing prisoner escape (other than checking on them ever so often via camera or physically) will usually be taken as powergaming and might get you in trouble with the gods. NOTE : In the event that Perma is damaged (usually from an earlier break-out or a meteor) the Isolation Cell can and should be considered. You can also store prisoners who are being shitty and either tried to break out or beat the shit out of you there if you can't authorize their execution outright (Attempting to Escape from a Life Sentence justifies execution or cyborgification, as stated in Space Law Sentencing). * Use of Lethal Force As a member of the station's Security force, you are trained for and equipped with the latest in non-lethal weaponry and techniques. However, while you are expected to use those techniques whenever possible, a few cases will usually force you to use lethal weaponry (usually obtained from the Armory with authorization of the Warden or Head of Security). Situations in which the use of lethal force is permitted : * Dangerous Enemies of the Corporation : Wizards, Vampires and Changelings fall under this category. Even if unarmed they are always considered able and willing of using lethal force. It's more than justified to kill them on sight as attempting to subdue and arrest would pose a severe risk. Note that confirmation of their status is critical, killing someone over suspicion of them being a Changeling will get you in trouble quickly. * Non-lethal weapons ineffective : Hostile Mechs, Cyborgs and Hulks are mostly immune to non-lethal weaponry and destroying them might be the only way to deal with them. In addition, dangerous criminals who are behind windows (which let lasers through but not stun bolts) can be shot with lethal weaponry if they don't surrender. Criminals that are breaking into secure areas from Space can also be shot as performing a space arrest without E.V.A. gear is nigh impossible. * Armed and Dangerous : If the criminal is in possession of dangerous melee weaponry, stun weaponry or lethal weaponry and you suspect they are going to use them against you lethal force is permitted. Hostile Traitors and Nuclear Operatives fall under this category. Note that due to the way fighting works in this game, stun weaponry in the hands of someone whose intention is hostile is considered lethal. * Multiple Hostiles : It can be extremely dangerous and difficult to arrest multiple hostiles such as Cultists or Revolutionaries. If you are being mobbed and stun weaponry isn't helping then you are allowed to use your weaponry in an harmful manner to thin the crowd. This should be done if you are alone dealing with this issue but backup or outright retreating is always preferable. Prison Breaks fit in this category as well, especially if the prisoners possess Security gear for a reason or another. Crimes e Sentenças Infrações Pequenas Todos esses crimes carregam uma sentença de dois minutos. ---- Infrações Médias Todos esses crimes carregam uma sentença de quatro minutos. ---- Infrações Graves Estes crimes carregam uma sentença de seis a dez minutos. ---- Crimes Capitais Estes crime podem resultar em execução, prisão perpétua ou transformação em um cyborg. Somente o Capretão ou o Chefe de Segurança podem autorizar prisão perpétua. Somente o Capretão pode autorizar execução ou transformação em um cyborg. ---- Modificadores ou Situações Especiais ---- Código de Crimes Use isto para rapidamente encontrar um crime. |}